new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is the main protagonist and the eponymous character of the Nickelodeon animated comedy of the same name. SpongeBob is a childish, eccentric sea sponge who lives in a pineapple at the underwater city of Bikini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab, a job which he is exceptionally skilled at. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Squidward Tentacles), but he is very good-natured with his intentions. SpongeBob is the first fighter in YTPGuy's Lawl. Moveset Neutral B: Cruise Bubble SpongeBob blows a bubble in the shape of a torpedo. The player can use the control stick to control the bubble like a PK Thunder. The bubble will explode if it hits an opponent, part of the stage, or a projectile. Move Origin The cruise bubble is an obtainable ability found in Battle For Bikini Bottom (GBA, GCN, PC, PS2, and Xbox), where SpongeBob could blow a bubble in the shape of a torpedo and control it's direction in a 1st person view as it flies around with the player's choice of it's directional movements. Side B: Spin Technique SpongBob puts on his karate gear and spins. The attack can be charged for more spin time and damage, and it can also reflect projectiles. Move Origin Early on in Karate Choppers, SpongeBob does a spin technique against Sandy, but gets easily slapped away. Up B: JellyFish Friends SpongeBob surfs on a pack of Jellyfish for two seconds. Using the control stick can steer SpongeBob in different directions, making it a great move for overall aerial navigation. If an enemy gets touched by the stingers / tentacles, they'll get stung (stunned). Move Origin At the end of The Sponge Who Could Fly (aka SpongeBob: Lost Episode) friendly Jellyfish let SpongeBob ride on their heads. The stinging part comes from a running gag in the show, as Jellyfish are the equivalent of underwater bees. Down B: Fry Cook SpongeBob puts on his work hat and gets out his spatula. This puts him in a work-mode where he can't dash, use normal attacks, or double jump, but it gives him four new moves in exchange. Neutral B: Spatula Attack SpongeBob attacks with Spat / Fifi. Timing it correctly can reflect projectiles. Move Origin This move may come from one of the many times he cuts Krabby Patty toppings with his spatula. Side B: Krabby Patty Throw SpongeBob throws a Krabby Patty in the direction he is facing. Move Origin This might come from a scene in You' Shoe's Untied. Here, SpongeBob accidentally throws Krabby Patties into Squidward's mouth, causing him to get very enlarged. He then belches loudly and says that his heart may have stopped. Up B: Patty Barrage SpongeBob throws 4 Krabby Patties at a time. This reverts him back to his regular moveset. Move Origin While this scene has no clear origin, it may also be referencing the aforementioned scene again. Down B: Closing Time This reverts SpongeBob back to his normal moveset, minus having to use the Patty Barrage. Move Origin This move has no distinct origin either. Final Smash: Goofy Goober Rock SpongeBob says "YEAHAHAAAAAAAAAHHHH", then explodes into a wizard outfit and plays the guitar solo of 88 Rock n Roll Band (commonly known as Goofy Goober Rock by fans). He gains the ability to aim with the control stick and press B to fire﻿ vertical lazers with his guitar while a purple static aura shocks any enemy that touches it. It lasts for 23 seconds. Move Origin The move comes from the music video of Goofy Goober Rock (in actuality, it is a rework of "I Wanna Rock" by Twisted Sister) from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. In this scene, SpongeBob transforms into a wizard, and zaps the chum-bucket helmets off of the slaves of Plankton. KO Sounds KO #1: "WHAAAAAOOOOOHHHH!!" KO #2: "NyaAh." Star KO: "AAAAAAAAAAOW!" Screen KO: "d'OW!" Taunts Up: Does his trademark laugh. Side: "IIIIIII'M READAAAAAYY!!!!!" Down: *gasp* "Who put you on the planet, EEHH." Victories & Lossage Vic #1: "Score one for the boys back home!" Vic #2: "THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIIIIIIIIFE!!" Vic #3: *Forms into a "#1" shape* Victory Pose #4 (Against Patrick): Says "You Lose Patrick!" Lose: A caricature of him with a sad expression (sad puppy-dog eyes with a tear down his left eye). Standard Attacks 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - Does a pelvic thrust forward. *Forward tilt - Does a karate chop. *Up tilt - Jumps upward. *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Drives a Boatmobile forward. *Up smash - Screams, "I THINK I'M GONNA EXPLODE!" then explodes. Has pretty long starting lag. *Down smash - 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs the opponent. *Pummel - *Forward throw - *Back throw - *Up throw - Cooks them on a grill, then flips them upward. *Down throw - Vid YES! YES! Category:Playable Character Category:Youtube Poop Category:YTPguy17 Category:The Ocean Category:Male Category:All-Around Category:Hero Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Teenagers Category:UnHuman Category:Nickelodeon Category:Starter Character Category:BLCT Winner Category:90's Category:Heavy Zoner Category:Zone Breaker